Many different methods have been utilized for joinder of pipes or tubes to effect a quick connect system to provide an effective support structure for a covering material. Such methods include, at least, swedging and compressing of the pipe or tube ends for a friction fit therebetween, providing a set screw or the like through at least the outer member of the system which will secure the inner member therewithin and certain spring loaded detents which are maintained within the male end to extend therethrough and pass through an aperture of a female member received thereabout for releasably locking the two together as well as threading and splitting of the exterior, female member and tightening a nut thereon to compress the female about the male member.
Basically, the Applicant's invention provides improvements on the prior art uses through an arrangement that insures that the friction held, spring loaded detent will be retained in operative position whether engaged with a second element and further that Applicant's concept permits the joinder element to be either male or female to insure the integrity of the structure being erected.
It is therefore an object of the Applicant's invention to provide a quick connect system for the rapid assembly and disassembly of piping or tubing which includes selective male and female end arrangements which provide a spring loaded detent within the male element with the locking or engaging portion extending therethrough to engage with a passage through a mating female member.
It is a further object of the Applicant's invention to provide a quick connect system for piping or tubing wherein a male ended member is provided with a spring loaded detent for engagement with a selected area of a female element and the detent is maintained in operative position within the male ended element through both friction and a retaining device.
These and other objects and advantages of the Applicant's concept will more fully appear from a consideration of the accompanying description and drawings.